


Let's Play Hairdresser

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [69]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Buzzcut Ian, Gallavich, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>based on a prompt: </i></b>Forced/unwanted in any shape or form :) Could be something silly like Carl gets gum stuck in his hair and Mickey has to get it out for him. Hope that was more clear sweetie X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Hairdresser

Ian just sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Mickey to get home. He wasn’t going to be happy. Sure, Ian was a little annoyed too, but mostly it was just amusing, it was just hair after all.

Though Mickey did seem to have an unusual affection for it.

Mickey came bursting through the door, already pulling off his jacket. “Startin’ to get warmer,” he said.

"Always good," Ian said, watching as Mickey looked over at him with a smile before his brow furrowed.

"What the fuck is going on with your hair?" he asked.

Ian smiled, he knew one side was completely askew and he sighed. “Funny story actually,” he turned his head to give Mickey a good look at the back.

His eyes got wide and then he just looked plain old angry. “What the _fuck_?”

He took long strides over and shoved Ian’s head down - which would have been painful had he not been so used to it. He stared down at the sticky pink mess and just shook his head.

"Jesus Gallagher," he muttered.

"Carl was… I want to say experimenting…"

"With what?"

"I think it was a BB gun? I don’t know, there was something else attached to it first but we got that out."

"Where is your brother anyway?"

"He said he was going to find a way to get it out, I think he’s run off until he’s not going to be in trouble," Ian just smiled.

"You think it’s funny? Jesus Ian this shit is not coming out," Mickey said.

"You want to play hairdresser?" Ian asked.

"Why you gotta say it like we’re fuckin’ twelve?" Mickey mumbled.

"Oh just go get the scissors, maybe we can get it out that way."

"Nope, come on, upstairs now," Mickey said as he began marching up to the second floor.

Ian grunted and followed him up. "Seriously Mickey, I just got it looking decent, what are you doing?"

He followed him to the bathroom and watched as he rustled about under the sink. He finally pulled something out and Ian just shook his head.

"No, nope, no way."

"You want a big chunk out of your fucking hair or you want it to be even?" Mickey asked as he held up the electric shaver.

"I don't want you to come at my hair with that thing!"

"You got no choice," Mickey said as he put the shaver down on the bench top.

"Now wait a minu- Mickey don't!" Ian spun around as Mickey lunged at him, wrapping his arms around him as they went toppling to the floor.

Mickey pinned him to the ground, grinning madly. "You ain't gonna go around looking like an idiot, let me shave the damn thing out!"

Ian struggled under him, but with his arms out of use he was fighting a hopeless battle. Mickey was chuckling a little to himself, holding him down until he huffed out a reluctant sigh.

"Alright, okay, you win. Get off me will you?"

"You promise you aren't gonna run?" Mickey said.

"Yeah, yes, just get off me... you're enjoying it way too much."

Mickey let him up and Ian sighed again, turning over to sit on the floor while Mickey grabbed the shaver and plugged it in.

"I'll keep it on the number one, okay?" He said, adding on the adjustment.

"Fine, just get it over with."

So Mickey slowly ran the thing all the way over his head, trimming him down to the short buzz-cut that he had worn before he left to join the army. He almost thought he would have to completely shave it when he saw how deep the gum was lodged in there. He muttered things like 'your fucking brother' and 'what even makes this shit so sticky' as he slowly pried it out.

Finally it was all done and Ian was giving himself an unsatisfied look in the mirror. Mickey just smiled down at him as he brushed the hair off his shoulders.

"Hey, you wanted to play hairdresser," he said.

"Yeah but it feels too real," he grumbled. "I look fifteen again."

Mickey scoffed, "You do not, I knew you when you were fifteen, trust me, you don't look fifteen."

Ian smiled up at him, "What you trying to say?"

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "You look like you did last year."

"And that what? I looked like a kid when I was fifteen?"

"You had longer, stupider hair when you were fifteen."

"And you wanted to bang me all the same," Ian grinned.

Mickey narrowed his eyes and shook his head playfully, "You should've seen me at fifteen."

Ian grinned, "You were bad enough last year."

"Fuckin' wise guy," Mickey punched him in the arm and Ian laughed. "Come on, get the fuck up and get in the shower."

"Yeah, okay, thanks for... well, thanks for fucking up my hair."

"Hey, it's not like I dyed it," he said as he began to undress himself.

"Maybe I should give that a go," Ian shrugged.

"Don't you fucking dare," Mickey said. "You know I like carrot tops, even if you do look like a fucking alien."

"You're a dick," Ian said and his eyes dropped as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"While I got this thing out you want me to get your pubes too?" Mickey grinned and Ian just gave him the finger before bursting out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked this anon! x


End file.
